Enormous advances have been made in digital computing over the past 70 years. Crude, high-energy-consuming, vacuum-tube-based computer systems developed in the 1940s have evolved into today's personal computers, work stations, servers, and high-end distributed computer systems, based on multi-core single-integrated-circuit processors, that economically provide processing speeds, data-storage capacities, and data-transfer bandwidths that were unimaginable even 20 years ago. However, digital computing appears to be bounded by certain physical and problem-domain constraints.
In 1982, Richard Feynman made a suggestion for a new type of computational system based on quantum-mechanical components. He suggested that quantum computers could more efficiently address certain classes of computational problems than digital computers and, in the case of computational problems in computational chemistry and physics, provide practical approaches to computational problems that are intractable using digital computer systems. Since that time, great progress has been made in developing the theoretical foundation for quantum computing and the first quantum computers have been implemented. Various computational problems have been identified that can be addressed more efficiently by quantum computers than by classical digital computers. However, significant research and development efforts continue to be applied in order to provide practical and cost-effective general-purpose quantum-computing systems for widespread use. As one example, significant theoretical efforts are currently being applied to identify cost-effective implementations of quantum circuits.
Determining the optimal fault-tolerant compilation, or decomposition, of a quantum gate is critical for designing a quantum computer. Decomposition of single-qubit unitary gates into the {H, T} basis, where H is the Hadamard gate and T is the rotation about the z-axis by π/4, has been well studied in recent years.
However, there exists a need for alternative bases that may offer significant improvements in circuit depth or resource cost.